


chronic

by catbeans



Series: sometimes there are consequences to physically traumatic events [4]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Chronic Illness, M/M, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Han probably would have found a way to weasel out of that followup appointment if Luke hadn't made plans with Lando afterwards, but this was not where he was expecting those plans to go.(reading the whole series is not totally necessary to read this)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the first part of the series is pretty important for this, the second is kind of redundant except that han and luke have sex finally, the third gives more context to lando and luke in this, but if you dont feel like reading any of those: han is chronically ill after the carbonite, luke and lando kissed a few times and then luke broke it off bc of his Jedi Angst which has since been worked out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this separately when i couldnt get the scene out of my head and it ended up being relevant, and im kinda into present tense for more panicky moments but Never Again so thats not happening after this part

There's a chill that feels like it’s coming from his bones when he wakes up disoriented and short of breath, a weight on his chest that doesn't go away until it’s replaced with the weight of Luke's hand, pressing him flat on the bed.

Han grabs blindly at Luke's arm, pressing Luke's hand more firmly against his chest until it hurts to breathe; it feels like his whole body is somewhere else, a gaping, exhausted numbness that has his hand slipping from Luke's almost as soon as he put it there. He can’t move on his own accord when Luke hauls him onto his side, pulling him close, cradling Han’s head to his chest with his other hand over Han’s heart.

Han’s breathing doesn’t slow down, shallow gasps against the front of Luke's shirt, his head and his body and some part of him deep inside that he didn't know existed aching a deep, clawing ache. 

He lets out his first deep breath when Luke's fingertips start to rub at his scalp, slow, tight circles that draw the throbbing pain out of his skull like venom from a wound.

Luke circles his fingers down Han’s head and down, down, rubbing at knots Han didn't realize had formed in the muscles at the back of his neck. He feels Luke's kiss at the top of his head before he hears him speak, is he even speaking, is that his voice in Han’s head without first reaching his ears--

“Let me in, please.”

_ I don't know how. _

He only realizes he said the words when Luke kisses the top of his head again, with a soft, “You do.”

Han shakes his head, and he can’t tell why the front of Luke's shirt feels damp.

Luke just keeps circling his fingers over the base of Han’s skull, moving his other hand from Han’s chest to hold tight around him.

“Breathe in.”

Han does it.

“Hold it.”

Han waits.

“And out.”

Luke exhales when Han does; his next breath in comes with something warm, tingling through the rushing ache in his head, down to his fingertips. He comes back slow, gradually feeling more solid, like he's back in his body, and he doesn't realize he's clenching his jaw until it relaxes.

He can’t tell how long it is until his breathing evens out, his heartbeat finally slow enough he can’t hear it rushing in his ears.

Luke is still holding him just as tight.

He can feel Luke's lips press to the top of his head, close to a kiss when he says, “I’m going to turn the light on and I’ll be right back.”

Han nods; Luke has to climb over him to get out of bed, giving Han’s shoulder a squeeze when he stands up.

He has to shut his eyes against the light when Luke turns it on, but the wave of relief is enough that he almost doesn't want to.

It still looks lighter than before with his eyes closed.

Luke climbs back over him, cupping the side of Han's face once he's settled again, rubbing his thumb over Han’s cheekbone.

“How is that?”

He has to blink a few times before his eyes adjust to the light, still squinting a little, but he can see Luke smiling, he can  _ see. _

His voice comes out rough. “Good.”

Luke wedges his hand under Han to wind his arms around Han's waist, pulling him close, warm even through their shirts. “Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

Han had avoided another doctor appointment as best he could, but he could only hold out against Luke  _ and _ Leia for so long.

There had been an explanation for that last flare; the temperature had dropped, the rain and the windchill were the last nail in the coffin, and then it had gone away and he was fine.

The doctors had said this could happen. He'd made a mistake. There was nothing else to it.

Leia never mentioned how he still had to sleep with the lights on most of the time, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Luke had said something, when she started being a little more persistent about when he was seeing a doctor again.

He wasn’t, he kept saying, he didn't need to, but Leia didn't stop asking, and Luke still looked at him with such concern.

It made his skin crawl.

He tried to wake up first in the mornings after another nightmare, out of bed before Luke could say anything about waking up in the dark hours earlier, out of breath and shaking until Luke turned the lights on and got back into bed.

Luke almost always beat him to it.

It made him angry, somehow, first at Luke and then at himself for even thinking that; Luke never once complained, not about the lights or losing sleep whenever Han woke up in a panic, holding him tight until his breathing slowed down and he could close his eyes without it feeling like his insides had been dunked in ice water.

Han almost wished he would.

He didn't  _ want _ for Luke to lose sleep over this, didn't want to need him as much as he did, didn't want to need help.

He was angry at that, he realized, but the way Luke looked at him still made him want to sink into the floor.

He’d snuck on a thermal undershirt when Luke had gone to brush his teeth that morning; no one else he saw looked cold.

Luke was absently pushing his breakfast around on the plate--it didn't look like he'd actually eaten anything, and Han couldn’t help feeling on edge--when he said, “Don't forget about that appointment today.”

Han froze with his fork halfway to his mouth. “What?”

“You have a follow-up later.” He twisted his spoon around until it carved out a dent in the middle of his grits, avoiding Han’s eyes. “We leave in a couple hours.”

Han’s hand dropped to the table. “It’s not here.”

Luke took a deep breath, still looking down at his food. “It’s with the doctor from the first time.”

Han’s eyes narrowed. “I never made another appointment.”

Luke finally looked up at him, his expression tight, that concern still clear in his eyes through the calm facade Han could tell he was putting on. “It’s protocol, it was set up automatically. Quarter cycle after your first visit.”

It sounded like Luke had practiced.

Han clenched his jaw, numbly reaching for his caf to give him a few seconds to respond.

“I can just go to medical,” he mumbled when he put it down, looking a little too intently at the ring around the inside of his mug.

“We don't have a specialist here,” Luke pointed out, and he paused before adding, “And she has more experience with carbon-freeze patients than anyone else in this system.”

_ Carbon-freeze patients. _

Han grimaced.

“Lando’s going to be in the area,” Luke said when Han didn't respond for a minute. “He said he’d have time to meet us afterwards.”

Luke was still looking at him when Han finally glanced up from his breakfast.

“Yeah, alright.”

It didn't seem like there was any other answer he could give.

 

It was just him and Luke in the Falcon when they left; Luke copiloted silently, filling in his side of the takeoff controls without needing to be prompted or reminded what to do.

Han tried to shake the feeling that Luke and Leia had purposely not mentioned the appointment earlier, not giving him time to find an excuse to get out of it, but he couldn't remember either of them bringing it up before however hard he tried to think back on it.

Luke still didn't say anything, and Han didn't either, until he had punched in the coordinates and turned on autopilot, leaning back in his seat and fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve.

“This won’t take too long,” Luke said eventually, watching the dashboard a little more intently than necessary. “Should be in and out in no time.”

 

It was not in and out in no time, and Han wasn't sure exactly what Luke's definition of ‘won't take too long’ was, but it was very different from his own, if Luke had had any idea how long they would be stuck in that waiting room.

Luke didn't say anything about how his chair wobbled when Han’s leg wouldn't stop bouncing.

It was the same waiting room as the first time, sterile-white and too bright, and Han couldn’t get a deep breath through the tightness it brought to his chest.

He wanted to tell Luke he didn’t have to wait with him, he could go find Lando, he’d catch up later, but the thought of having to sit there alone was worse than the bitter helplessness of needing Luke there.

His leg was bouncing enough that he was even annoying himself by the time his name was called; he bolted out of the chair, and he didn't have to look behind him to know Luke was following right behind.

“The doctor will be with you in a few minutes,” the nurse said once they’d gotten a few doors over, looking at the blood pressure monitor more than at Han. “Sleeve up, please.”

He winced at the needle in his arm a few seconds later, stinging from the alcohol swab swiped over the bend of his elbow without being given time to dry first. The nurse swapped out two vials without jostling the needle, deft and quick, and he couldn’t help being a little impressed through the anxiety he kept trying to ignore.

Han frowned when the nurse held out something like a helmet for him to put on, but Luke just shrugged.

It was heavy, plugged into a computer he couldn't see the screen of. The nurse adjusted it on his head, and a second later he could feel it buzzing, leaving an uncomfortable thrum behind his eyes until it was switched off a minute later and the nurse took the helmet away.

They left with the vials, swiping at a screen on the front of the open door on their way out.

Han had to consciously force his hand away from picking at the small bandage stuck to his arm.

“What was that supposed to be?”

“Brain scan, maybe?”

Han let out a slow breath and looked back down at the bandage.

Luke was quiet while they waited for the doctor; Han was on his third round of reading the posters on the wall by the time she came in.

“Hello again,” she said, swiping at the screen on the door before closing it on her way in. “How are we doing today?”

“Good,” Han said automatically, and he only just managed to stop himself before the  _ how are you? _ came out.

Luke shot him a look.

Han sighed through grit teeth. “Okay, I guess.”

The doctor raised an eyebrow, but Luke cut in before Han could say anything else.

“There was another flare recently,” he said. “And…”

Han had to remind himself to unclench his jaw before it started to hurt.

“I can’t sleep,” Han mumbled. He started picking at the bandage again, looking anywhere but Luke.

“Your scans came back normal--no changes from last time, at least, and your blood work was fine…” She paused, turning to the computer on the desk for a second. “Tell me about that flare.”

Han tried to stifle a shiver. “Same as the first one, I guess. We didn't know it was going to get cold like that.” He took a deep breath and shrugged. “It went away and it was fine.”

The doctor hummed, still looking at the computer for a minute before turning back to Han. “How long did that take?”

Han shrugged again and glanced at Luke. “Day or so.”

“I wouldn't be overly concerned,” she said, “if it had a clear trigger and didn't last too long, since there were no permanent changes to your scans.”

Han nodded.

“And the sleep issues?”

His whole body went stiff.

Luke looked like he was itching to say something, but he kept quiet; half of Han was glad he did, but the other half just wished he didn’t have to say it himself.

“I get, um. Nightmares.” He stopped, wringing his hands in his lap. “It’s better with the lights on.”

“Panic attacks,” Luke blurted out, pointedly looking at the doctor to avoid Han’s glare. “They usually come with panic attacks.”

“They are  _ not--” _

“What makes you think that?” the doctor asked, cutting him off.

Luke swallowed thickly, glancing from Han to the doctor. “Tremors, his heart rate spikes…” Luke trailed off, gesturing uselessly before dropping his hands to his lap. “I’ve--they're panic attacks.”

Han tried to hold on to the frustration at Luke speaking for him, and  _ panic attacks, _ honestly, that wasn't him, he didn't  _ get _ panic attacks--but some part of him still knew Luke was right, that waking up from nightmares wasn’t supposed to make him shake like that, his chest wasn't supposed to hurt, he shouldn't have that much trouble breathing.

But panic attacks…

“Does that sound right?”

Han nodded without looking up from his hands.

“As long as the flares don't come on more frequently or without a clear trigger, I don’t think you would need to do much except be more careful about avoiding those triggers.” She shot a glance at Luke, and he ducked his head in a quick nod. “We  _ can _ help the sleep issues, though.” She turned back to the computer, typing for a few seconds before looking back to Han. “There's a pharmacy off the main entrance hall. I sent down an adrenaline blocker for the panic attacks and another script for sleeping pills. Don't take them together or with alcohol.”

“Great,” Han mumbled under his breath.

The doctor hesitated for a second. “If you would be willing,” she said slowly, her tone putting Han on edge, “it could be beneficial to be able to get scans during a flare, if we could cause one in a controlled--”

“No.” Han didn't mean for it to come out as quickly as it had, bordering on desperate, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut long enough for her to finish. “I’m not doing that. They already did scans the first time.”

“I understand.”

Han wondered how much she really did.

“Those scans were only started while you were already in the flare,” she added. “If we could get more information for the entirety--”

“No,” Han said again, his voice shaking.

“If it happens again,” the doctor said, opening a few cabinets above the desk before pulling out a small box with four wires wrapped around it, “this can get a decent read without you having to come in.”

She unwrapped the wires, holding up what looked like a snap on the end of each one.

“Two on your temples, and the other two here and here,” she said, pointing at the base of her skull. She rewrapped the wires and handed Han the box, going back to the cabinet for a bag of electrode pads. “Keep it on for the duration of the flare, and bring it to your GP to send back to me.”

Han nodded stiffly and took the bag.

“I want you to come in in half a cycle for another followup--or earlier, in the event of another flare.”

Han bit the inside of his cheek and nodded again.

“Any questions, any other symptoms…?”

Han shook his head.

“Okay.” She smiled brightly, swiping at the screen on the door when she opened it on her way out. “Don't forget to pick up those prescriptions.”

Han couldn't get his legs to move for a few seconds after she’d left.

“This is good,” Luke said, too optimistic for Han's liking. It didn't sound real.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, looking down at the bag of electrode pads.

He hated making Luke lose sleep over those--he didn't want to think it, didn’t want to call it a panic attack--but needing medication,  _ two _ medications, to keep it from happening, wasn't what he wanted either.

It wasn't a real fix.

He tried not to let himself think about how long he would need them, would he even be able to go off of them? Would he be stuck refilling prescriptions every few months for the rest of--?

Han grit his teeth and stood up.

“Let’s go.”

He jammed his hands deep in his pockets, silently following Luke to the main entrance.

He kept his eyes towards the floor once they got there.

“I can get you checked out,” Luke said. “I think the pharmacy’s over there.”

Luke pointed to an alcove at the far corner, a desk set into the wall with a sign in Basic and a handful of other languages below it.

Han nodded and went over to the pharmacy desk, carefully weaving around groups of people until he made it to the line. He leaned his shoulder against the wall, turned to try to keep his back to the rest of the room; the hair at the back of his neck stood on end, his skin prickling with the feeling of being looked at, and he was torn between being glad he couldn't make out the soft voices and whispers around him and wishing he could tell for sure if he’d just heard someone say  _ Solo. _

He stuffed the box with the wires into his jacket pocket and pulled his collar a little tighter around his shoulders.

The line was agonizingly slow, and Han was starting to wonder if he could get the prescriptions sent to base so he could leave when he heard Luke come over.

He clenched his jaw when he heard a whispered “It  _ is _ them,” a little ways behind him before Luke touched his arm.

“I can get this, if you want to wait outside.”

Han shrugged. “I'm already here,” he mumbled, and he let out a relieved sigh when he looked up to only two people ahead of him in line.

It was only another couple minutes before he was finally called up.

“I have a--two prescriptions to pick up,” he said, stilted and awkward. “They got sent down--”

“Name.”

“Han Solo.”

The pharmacist tapped at a screen before turning back to a row of shelves, crammed tight with bags attached with blinking hooks. He pawed through the bags for a minute, turning back around with two tinted bottles.

“Sign there,” he said, gesturing towards a pad on the desk.

Han’s signature was an illegible scribble with how fast he tried to write it.

He stuffed the bottles into his other jacket pocket, grabbing Luke's arm when he turned to leave.

He had to stop himself from looking back to try to see who had recognized them.

He only slowed down once they were outside, pulling Luke with him out of the way of the doors and everyone bustling in and out.

“Lando should be free soon,” Luke said.

Han had almost forgotten.

“He said we could meet him at his hotel,” he added, and then when Han just looked blankly back at him, “He’s been here a couple days on business.”

“Oh.” Han rubbed the heel of his palm against his eyes, aching from the lights and the sterile smell in the hospital. “Where?”

“It’s not far from here.” Luke pulled a small holopad from his pocket and swiped a couple times before gesturing to Han's left. “We can walk, it’s not much past the Falcon.”

“I gotta drop these off,” Han said, jostling his jacket so the pills rattled around in the bottles.

Luke waited in the hallway by the loading ramp while Han went to his bunk to put the pills and the brain monitor away; he was glad Luke had come with him, even if he could have done without him bringing up the panic attacks, but he was glad for a minute alone, too.

He walked over to the bed, and he hesitated, and he turned around to shut the door.

He slumped down onto the bed, pulling out the monitor first and setting it down next to him. He paused with the pill bottles still in his hands, wrinkling his nose at his name printed on the label, next to the sticker warning not to operate heavy machinery before knowing how the medication affected him, don't take with alcohol, don't mix with other medications without consulting a doctor first.

He snorted when he saw a warning of  _ may cause drowsiness _ on the label for the sleeping pills.

“No shit,” he muttered to himself.

His stomach flipped; everything about it made him uncomfortable.

He huffed and pushed everything to the foot of the bed, avoiding looking at the pills as much as he could as he got up for the door.

Luke hadn't moved when he got back to the loading ramp.

“I told Lando we’d--” He cut himself off, frowning, and Han’s shoulders went stiff. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” he said, taking a step out the loading ramp, but he stopped when Luke didn't follow him. “That place just gives me a headache, let’s go.”

Luke's frown deepened; he still didn't move.

“Is this about the medication?”

“No.” It didn't sound too convincing.

Luke let out a slow breath, touching Han’s arm when he finally took a step forward. “You're not the only one who needs them sometimes.”

Han stopped this time. “What do you mean?”

Luke turned around, tilted his head slightly. “I thought you knew.”

“Knew what?”

“I'm on some,” Luke said, reaching back for Han's sleeve to tug him along, loosely linking their fingers. “Leia, too. I think she’s on one of the same as you, actually.”

Han’s hand tingled when Luke let go at the bottom of the loading ramp.

“It isn't a bad thing,” Luke added.

“I’ve never seen you--”

“They're in the bathroom cabinet,” Luke said. “Behind the mirror?”

“I didn't think that still opened.”

Luke smiled, and Han felt some of the weight lift from his shoulders.

“That would explain the moldy toothbrush.”

Han groaned and covered his face with his hands. “That thing didn't open for  _ so long, _ alright--”

Luke grinned and tugged Han around to face him, looking around for a second before leaning up to kiss him when he didn't see anyone nearby.

“I'd guessed.” Luke paused with his hands at Han's waist and another quick kiss before stepping back; he kept a finger hooked around Han's belt loop for a second, dropping his hand at his side when Han moved to follow him. “We’re only a few minutes away now.”

Han hadn't noticed when the anxiety of going back to the hospital had turned into nerves around seeing Lando again, but he couldn't help feeling awkward with how much it seemed like he and Luke had been talking, like he was out of the loop, only a few words with Lando here and there since he had suggested Han see a doctor that first time.

He really should have kept in touch better.

Luke didn't say anything when Han had to cross the street a couple times to stay on the sunny side, stuffing his hands in his pockets now that they were empty when his fingers started to feel tingly from a chill no one else seemed bothered by.

Luke stopped at a corner, pulling out the small holopad to check with the street signs before heading to the right.

The hotel was impossible to miss once they were on the right street, tall and sleek and all glass from the second story up, and Han had to squint against the way the sunlight glared off of it.

The only way Han could think to describe it inside was  _ posh, _ and he couldn't help feeling out of place, clearly dressed like he'd just come from base. Luke didn't seem to notice, breezing past everyone wearing more money than Han wanted to think about to get to the elevator.

The doors had almost closed when a group of people came bustling in, cramming Han and Luke into a corner. Someone's perfume made Han’s eyes itch.

“How far up is he?” Han asked quietly, wincing when a suitcase rolled over his toes.

“It might be a while,” Luke murmured back, and Han was at least a little less annoyed by how packed in they were when Luke reached for his hand, too crowded together for anyone else to notice.

Han started getting fidgety a few floors up, the elevator stopping at almost each one, and Luke held his hand a little tighter.

He was about to ask what floor they were going to, with half a mind to get out and find a staircase, when the doors pinged open and Luke pulled him through before anyone else could get on.

“Finally,” Han grumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his hand over his nose to try to cover the itch from the perfume someone must have used a whole bottle of.

Luke glanced between the signs on the wall where the hallway split, touching Han’s arm and leading him down the left side.

That anxious feeling spiked back in his chest when Luke abruptly stopped, checking the small holopad before pressing the button below the room number.

Han took a deep breath.

Any of the nerves he'd had came out with it as soon as the door opened.

“There’s my two favorite resistance fighters,” Lando said, his smile bright and wide when he stepped to the side, clapping his hand down on Han’s shoulder. “Get in here, you look beat.”

Han had barely gotten a look at the room before Lando pulled him into a tight hug, and he didn't let go until Han’s arms relaxed from around his back a minute later.

“Been a while,” Han mumbled into his shoulder before Lando pulled back.

Lando’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “Sounds like you've been busy.”

Han snorted and shook his head. “You'd think ten minutes with a doctor wouldn't take more’n an hour.”

“No one wants to be the first appointment,” Luke and Lando both said, almost in tandem, and Lando shot Luke a grin.

Han recognized the way Luke ducked his head, his cheeks getting the slightest bit flushed.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that until something clicked; Luke losing his hand on Cloud City, talking to Lando after that first flare to get Han’s medical records, making plans for after the hospital when Han hadn't even known he would be around--

He’d missed more than he'd realized, that year in the carbonite.

Han’s eyebrows shot up when Lando lead them into the room--rooms, really, it looked more like a suite, with a main room at the front and what looked like a bedroom down the far corner, a closet almost the size of his bunk on the Falcon crammed with garment bags, a few overstuffed chairs arranged around a small table.

“Nice digs you got here,” Han said.

“I was upgraded,” Lando said. “Plumbing issues can have a bright side, as it turns out.”

Han nodded, looking around the room again; his eyes settled on the caf maker, and he didn't get the chance to ask about it before Lando said, “Go nuts.”

_ “Thank _ you.”

Han hesitated with his finger over an array of buttons that looked almost as complicated as an unfamiliar ship, hitting a couple at random until it buzzed on, burning his hand a little when he put a mug underneath it a couple seconds too late.

Luke was uneasily eyeing the window when he turned around.

“You want some?”

Luke shook his head and stepped back from the glass wall.

Han hovered for a second until Lando sat down, he and Luke following suit.

He was only half-listening to Lando and Luke's conversation, pinching the back of his hand every so often to try to stave off the exhausted haze behind his eyes, drinking the caf a little too fast, but burning his tongue only worked for so long before he unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn.

He didn't realize Luke was trying to get his attention until he felt a hand on his arm.

“Are you alright?”

Han nodded and tried to cover another yawn with a deep breath. “That place just wipes me out.”

He had to look away to ignore Luke's concerned frown.

“If you need to lie down--” Luke started, glancing between him and Lando, but Han cut him off.

“It’s fine.”

“You're looking a little dead there,” Lando pointed out, but Han just shrugged, and he added an enticing, “It’s one of those beds that moves.”

“I'm not about to say no to that.” Han downed the rest of the caf, hesitating for a second before Lando gestured for him to put it down on the small table in the middle of the chairs. “Just give me a few.”

The bedroom was dark, only a streak of light from the main room, and why wasn't there a door--

Han shook his head to himself. He kicked off his shoes, dropping onto the bed with a bounce.

He could hear Luke and Lando talking while he looked for the controls for the bed, hushed and too quiet for him to make out any words; he would have been less likely to notice if they'd been speaking normally.

He frowned to himself when he heard his name, and he dozed off with the remote in his hand, raising and lowering the bottom half of the bed to try to cover their voices with the dull whirring.

 

The clock on the bedside table showed he hadn't been asleep for long, but it must have been long enough, because Luke and Lando weren't being quite as quiet as before.

He pushed himself up, catching the remote for the bed just before it fell to the floor.

He didn't mean to eavesdrop, and he didn't want to, but he stopped in the doorway when he heard Luke just loudly enough to catch most of what he was saying.

“I'm still sorry,” he said. “I--it was a mistake, how I handled that, I was scared and I thought--”

Luke stopped.

There was silence for a few seconds, and he was about to clear his throat to let them know he was there when he heard, “And Han?”

His breath stuck in his chest.

Another beat of silence, and then, “I made the same mistake with him, too.”

Han’s eyes went wide, chewing his bottom lip while he waited for Lando to respond.

“Past tense?”

They both went quiet again; Han wished he could see, because Luke must have responded  _ somehow _ when Lando huffed a laugh.

“He doesn't--I wasn't sure how to bring it up,” he heard Luke say, and he frowned.

“I think he should know,” Lando said. “Wouldn't be surprised if he's figured it out by now, anyway.”

The corner of Han's mouth quirked upwards.

He walked back over to the bed, kicking his boot over for the  _ thunk _ and clearing his throat. Luke and Lando went quiet.

They hadn't moved from the chairs when Han came back out, both leaning in a bit closer than strictly necessary.

Han tried to look like he didn't notice, but Luke's cheeks were a little pink.

“Better?”

Han nodded and sank back into the free chair. “What’d I miss?”

He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling when the flush on Luke's face spread a little lower.

Luke shrugged, glancing to Lando less casually than he was clearly intending. “Just catching up.”

Lando raised an eyebrow, and Luke had to sit on his hands to keep from fidgeting.

“I have to--I should have said earlier,” Luke started, scrambling over his words.

Han played along, looking expectantly at him like he didn't know what he was about to say.

“While you were...that year. Lando and I.” He trailed off, and Han was about to finish the sentence for him just to get that hopeless look off his face when Lando cut in.

“We kissed a few times,” Lando said simply, and Luke looked caught between relief and fidgeting himself to pieces. “And then broke it off.”

Han waited for a second, but neither of them said anything. “I mean,” he started, looking at Luke, keeping his expression purposefully soft, “it’s  _ Lando, _ if it was gonna be anyone…”

Luke's shoulders drooped, the worry slipping from his face.

“That's it?”

Luke nodded; Lando tilted his head, and Luke let out a slow breath.

“I thought--I was wondering, if you would…be interested…”

Lando sighed and leaned forward towards Han. “Luke is trying to ask about having sex with both of us.”

Han stared for a second until he was sure he'd heard that properly.

“That,” he said slowly, “was not where I was expecting today to go.”

Luke somehow flushed an even deeper pink.

“Which isn't a no,” he clarified, looking over to Lando when Luke let out a relieved sigh. “If…?”

“Wouldn't have brought it up otherwise,” Lando said.

“Huh.” Han looked back to Luke, staring wide-eyed at both of them.  _ “So.” _

Luke opened his mouth like he had something to say, but nothing came out.

“Someone's gotta do  _ something,” _ Han mumbled, turning in his chair a second later when Luke still didn't say anything, raising an eyebrow at Lando.

“I mean,” Lando said with a grin, turning to face Han more, “if someone's gotta do it…”

The chairs were close enough that they didn't have to lean too far, Han holding himself up on the armrest; he heard a sharp intake of breath from Luke once he leaned in further, close enough their lips were almost touching, hesitating just a second before closing the gap to kiss him.

It was easy, like none of the time between them had happened and it wasn't years between this kiss and their last. Lando moved a hand up to cup his jaw, his fingertips trailing through the soft hair at the back of his neck, and Han’s arm started to shake where he was holding himself steady when he nearly melted against Lando’s hand.

Han could feel him smiling when he pulled back; Luke looked like he was buzzing when he finally managed to tear his eyes away from Lando, staring at them with a different sort of look on his face.

Luke swallowed thickly, glancing towards the bedroom before back to Han and Lando. “Um.”

Han was about to stand up when Lando kissed him again, quick and soft before he got up first. Luke scrambled out of his chair, stopping a step away from Lando like he didn't know where to start. The hesitation only lasted a second until Lando hooked his fingers in Luke's belt loops; he tugged him that last step closer, and Luke stumbled forward with his hands at Lando's hips, their teeth clacking together when he leaned in a little too fast.

Han had felt that shiver before, but seeing it was something else entirely, the way he leaned up on his toes and pressed forward like the closest he could get still wasn't close enough.

Luke was breathing heavily when he finally broke away, that flush still on his cheeks when he reached vaguely towards Han. He kept his other arm around Lando’s waist when Han stood up to take his hand, almost tripping over himself to lead them towards the bedroom.

Lando shot him a grin over Luke's head. “You’ve got yourself a fun one here.”

“Hey,” Luke grumbled, swatting at Lando's hip. He stopped for a second in the doorway, and Han and Lando had to stop too while Luke tugged Lando around to kiss him again.

Han couldn't help staring.

Luke broke the kiss to look over at Han, chewing his lip for a second before leaning up to whisper something to Lando. Lando grinned again, glancing at Han, and he didn't catch Lando’s murmured response before he reached behind Luke's back to give Han a nudge towards the bed.

Luke kept their fingers linked until Han couldn't reach anymore, sitting at the foot of the bed.

“What're you two up to?”

Luke kicked off his shoes without saying anything and left them against the wall, hesitating with his hands at the bottom of his shirt, glancing almost nervously to Han.

Lando wouldn't have seen all those scars, he realized--they'd only kissed, and not since the second Death Star; Han was still the only one outside of medical who had seen the lightning bolts burned into his skin, zigzagging from his chest to his arms with a nasty bolt down one of his thighs all the way from his ribs. He hadn't gotten undressed with the lights on for weeks, aside from that first time when Han couldn't really see yet, only turning them on for Han to go to sleep after he'd found some pants.

The room was still just as dim as when Han had gone to lie down earlier, but there was enough light from the main room that there was no way to miss all the scars. Han slid his jacket from his shoulders, carefully pulling the thermal off with his shirt so Luke wouldn't notice he had needed one.

Luke lifted his shirt a few inches, but he stopped, glancing to where Lando was unlacing his boots.

“C’mere.” Han reached a hand out towards Luke, pulling him in to stand between his legs. Luke's hands were chilly against his chest, but Han was careful not to react, tilting his head up to kiss him and slipping his hands up under Luke's shirt. “Okay?”

Luke nodded; Han pulled Luke's shirt up over his head, tossing it aside with his own.

Lando had gotten his shirt off by the time Han looked up--sight for sore eyes, he couldn't help thinking--and they made eye contact over Luke's shoulder, Lando glancing to the scars on Luke's back with a strained expression on his face.

Han shook his head just slightly, not enough to notice without paying attention, and Lando jerked his head in a quick nod.

Lando always knew what to say and when not to say anything.

He came up behind Luke, his chest to Luke's back; Luke shivered when Lando started pressing kisses along his neck, his hands at Luke's hips.

“Gonna need to lose more than that,” he murmured, slipping his hands around Luke's waist to toy with the top button of his fly.

Luke shivered again, tilting his head for Lando to kiss a little higher on his neck, his eyes half-lidded and unfocused. Han couldn't push back the impulse to tug him closer, kissing along his chest before reaching down to unbutton his own pants so Luke didn't have to be the first to do it.

Lando and Luke had to step back for him to pull them off. Luke twisted around, pulling Lando down to the bed where Han had just been, and Han almost tripped with one leg out of his pants when he couldn't bring himself to look away.

He’d been in Lando’s place plenty of times, kissing gasps out of Luke pressed snug underneath him, but he remembered being in Luke's place, too, the way Lando kissed like he had all the time in the world, his hands warm and firm and almost achingly gentle when he kneaded at Luke's hip before popping his fly open.

He’d felt that before, but seeing it was close to an out of body experience.

Luke wriggled his pants down his hips, knocking his knee against Lando's hip with a startled apology before leaning up to kiss him again, his pants caught around his ankle. 

Han felt frozen in place, absently pumping his hand over his dick; he couldn't take his eyes off of the smooth curve of Lando’s back, knocking a whine from Luke's chest when he rolled his hips forward, Luke's knees coming up on either side of his waist.

Luke broke the kiss with a gasp, his head dropping back against the mattress.

“Wait, wait,” he said breathlessly, leaning up for a quick kiss when Lando started to pull back. He reached out for Han, tugging him down to the bed next to him, his other arm looped around Lando's shoulders.

Han scooted closer, leaning in to kiss him before Luke pulled away with a huff.

“Are you gonna ask or do I have to?” Lando said, smiling as he kissed along Luke's neck.

Luke's eyes flickered shut, shuddering up against Lando. His lips were pink and damp when he turned his head towards Han.

“Do you want Lando to-- _ oh, _ my--can he--”

Luke trailed off with a whine; Han couldn't see where Lando's hand had gone, but the look on Luke's face gave him a pretty good guess.

It took a second for the words to sink in, that coy, questioning look Lando shot him from Luke's neck, and Han’s eyes went wide.

_ “Oh.” _ He took a deep breath, squeezing his hand around the base of his dick. Lando raised an eyebrow. “Yes. Please.”

Luke looked delightedly surprised, and Lando grinned, leaning up to kiss Luke before pushing himself up off the bed.

“Just a tick,” Lando said, and he reached to unbutton his pants before thinking better of it and walking back out to the main room.

“Where’s--?” Han started to ask, but Luke pulled him closer to kiss him before he could finish.

“Bathroom’s out there.”

Han hummed and pulled Luke on top of him, his arms around Luke's waist, wedging his thigh between Luke's legs. Luke bit back a gasp, rocking down against him, and he already felt damp against Han’s thigh when he heard Lando come back in.

Luke propped himself up with his hands on either side of Han's shoulders, rolling his hips against Han's thigh one last time before clamoring off of him.

Han shuffled up to the center of the bed. Lando tossed a few foil packets down next to him, leaning over Han to kiss him, and Han let out a startled gasp when Luke's hand came down to his dick.

He could feel Lando smiling when he pulled back, dropping his head back to the pillows with a whine when Lando covered Luke's hand with his own.

He let out a deep breath when they moved their hands away, only for a second before Lando started pumping over his dick again. He hadn't seen Lando give Luke one of the foil packets, but his breath caught in his throat when he heard Luke tear it open, leaning over to kiss him while Lando scooted back.

“Turn over?” Luke whispered, grinning into the kiss when Han bit back a groan, only pulling away when he shifted to turn onto his front.

Han braced himself on his forearms and pulled his knees up under himself, dropping his head against his arms when Lando and Luke nudged his legs a little wider apart; Luke's hands were smaller, his prosthetic still chilly compared to his natural hand, and  _ oh _ he had missed Lando touching him--

“You want to do the honors?” Lando said behind him, and Han couldn't hold back a shiver.

Luke was quiet for a second, trailing his fingertips over Han's lower back, and then, “Don’t see any reason we can't share.”

Han had to bite the inside of his cheek to muffle a groan.

He could hear them kissing, somehow finding himself a little jealous of both of them before any conscious thought flew right out of his head when he felt Luke's fingers slick against his ass.

He heard the foil crinkle, more lube dribbled over Luke's fingers, and he couldn't hold back a moan when Luke finally pressed inside him.

It didn't take long before Luke added a second; it had been a  _ while, _ and the stretch of it was divine, Luke's fingers a tentative sort of careful.

He sucked in a quick breath when Luke smeared more lube around his fingers, cold before it warmed up against Han's skin. The synthetic skin of Luke's prosthetic was startlingly smooth, and Han groaned through grit teeth when Luke pulled his hand away for a fraction of a second before slipping three fingers back inside him.

He heard Lando say something, couldn't quite catch what it was, but Luke twisted his fingers, dragging the pads of his fingertips over a spot Han hadn't had touched in too too long.

_ “Holy _ sh--”

He trailed off with a moan when Luke's hand went still for a beat before pressing down, rubbing his fingertips in tight circles until Han’s shoulders were shaking.

The mattress dipped behind him, and he heard the foil crinkle again before Luke pulled his hand away--to slick up his fingers, Han thought, but it was Lando's pressing into him instead, the slightest bit rough from old piloting callouses that never quite went away.

Lando kneaded at Han’s ass with his free hand, leaning in to kiss the small of his back; he kept his hand still, but his fingers were thicker than Luke's, and Han let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding at Lando's murmured, “Relax for me.”

Lando's hand shifted when he straightened up, slowly twisting his fingers before gradually pumping into him.

Lando avoided Han’s prostate until he was pushing back against him, desperately rocking against his fingers until Lando was down to his knuckles.

“Lando,” he panted, looking over his shoulder, and he couldn't hold back a groan when he saw Luke next to him with a hand between his legs. “That's--hells, that's enough,  _ please.” _

Lando hummed, dragging the pads of his fingers over that spot until Han fisted his hands in the sheets.

“I don't know,” he said teasingly, slowly scissoring his fingers. “What do you think?”

Han heard Luke try to stifle a whine. “Well…”

Han mumbled a swear and pushed back against Lando's hand, blindly reaching out behind him until he gripped Lando's other wrist.  _ “Lando.” _

His voice cracked, more desperate than he'd wanted it to sound, but Lando pulled his hand away, tearing open another one of the foil packets, and Han felt like he was buzzing.

He glanced over to Luke, barely turning his head before Luke leaned in to kiss him.

The mattress dipped again, and Han’s breath hitched at Lando's hands on his hips, tugging him closer, leaning over him to kiss his shoulder with a murmured, “Do you want to eat Luke out?”

Han whined, dropping his forehead against his hands, nodding when the words felt caught in his throat.

Luke scrambled up to the top of the bed, slipping in between Han and the headboard. He had to scoot down a little, stiffly shifting around to keep from knocking his leg against Han until he was comfortably settled with Han between his thighs.

He could hear Lando slicking himself up behind him, and he lifted Luke's knees over his shoulders, hooking his arms around Luke's thighs for something to hold onto.

Luke was already wet when Han got his mouth on Luke's clit, tentatively waiting for Lando.

Lando slipped two fingers into him with more lube, Luke's hand coming down to his hair, and he leaned his head against Luke's thigh with a shuddering gasp when Lando finally pressed into him.

Lando waited for Han’s breathing to even out, adjusting to that fullness, his hands warm at Han’s hips. Han pushed back against him, mouthing over Luke's clit, and he was jostled forward with a startled moan when Lando suddenly bottomed out.

Luke cooed, the back of his head bumping against the headboard, gripping a little tighter at Han’s hair.

Lando slowly eased out, sliding one of his hands from Han's hips up to his back before pressing forward, knocking a gasp out of Han, muffled against Luke's skin. He fucked like he kissed, gentle but firm and steady enough Han couldn't keep quiet even with Lando's hips dragging like molasses, slow and unwavering.

It took a few thrusts for Han to adjust enough to put any focus on Luke's clit, everything shrinking down to that warm fullness and Lando's hands at his hips, his fingers twitching each time he bottomed out. Han felt shaky all over while he mouthed at Luke's clit, the familiar feeling of someone fucking him new all over again from how long it had been, before he'd even met Luke, and he wished he could see Lando right then--

He dropped his head against Luke's thigh again with a moan when Lando started moving faster; Luke reluctantly moved his hand from Han's hair, circling his fingers over his clit before Han nudged his hand away.

Luke whined when Han pursed his lips around Luke's clit, the dull vibrations when Lando knocked another moan out of him making Luke's legs shake over his shoulders.

Lando leaned over him, kissing along his spine, and the change in angle had him pressing right up against that spot that made Han's fingers tingle, groaning against Luke's clit.

“You are a  _ sight _ right now,” he murmured, rolling his hips without pulling out, and Han could barely think enough to keep lapping at Luke's clit.

He pushed back against Lando with a muffled whine, groaning delightedly when Lando inched back to start fucking him again. His dick ached, jostled up against his belly with each thrust in; he stiffly moved his hand from where he was still holding onto Luke's thigh, his elbow popping from holding his arm there so long, but he'd barely gotten his arm down when Lando reached around to palm at his dick.

_ “Oh _ my f--”

He almost toppled forward into Luke, knocked off balance with his weight leaning on one arm before he managed to straighten himself out again. His mouth was barely moving over Luke's clit, his whole body zeroed in on Lando inside him, gripping tight at Han's hip with his free hand, too much to do anything but rock back against him.

Lando's fingers were still slick from earlier, smoothly pumping over his dick in time with his thrusts into Han. It felt like a dream, Luke’s hand in his hair again to grind up into Han’s mouth, tingly all over like a raw nerve in the best sort of way. It almost came as a surprise, that hot, tight feeling in his belly, sending shocks down his thighs, so long since he'd been fucked properly that he didn't have time to tell Lando to slow down before he was coming into Lando's hand.

Lando kept his hand on Han’s dick until he was whining and oversensitive, slowly fucking into him to ease him down from it.

Han hissed at the empty, almost chilly feeling when Lando pulled out, pressing a kiss to the small of Han's back before Han felt the mattress shift, the wet  _ thunk _ of a condom hitting a trash bin. He slumped against Luke, leaning his cheek against Luke's thigh.

Luke lowered his legs from Han's shoulders, and Han shakily propped himself up on his elbows so Luke didn't have to bend so far down to kiss him.

Luke hummed and swiped his tongue over Han’s lower lip before pulling away, stretching out his back and scooting over so Han could roll onto his side, still catching his breath.

Luke absently circled his fingers over his clit while he watched Lando get back into bed, and he almost missed the sound of Luke's breath catching in his throat when Lando leaned over to kiss Han, soft and slow. He could feel Lando hard against his thigh, his hips twitching like he couldn't help seeking out some sort of pressure; Han was about to reach down, his whole body feeling slow and heavy, but Luke tugged Lando up for a kiss before he could get his arm to move.

Lando carefully shuffled over Han to get to Luke, tossing another foil packet onto the bed next to him. Luke kissed like he was making up for lost time, pulling Lando against him a little too hastily, and Lando almost tumbled into him before settling between Luke's legs. Han saw Luke's eyes dart to the condom Lando had dropped next to him when he broke the kiss for a quick breath, leaning back just out of Lando's reach.

“Can I…?” Luke whispered, shifting away from the headboard with a quick glance to where he'd just been sitting.

Lando paused for a second, and then his eyes lit up, leaning forward to kiss him with a grin before dropping to the mattress between him and Han.

“Hey there,” he murmured, turning his head towards Han, and Han didn't need any more prompting than that to lean in to kiss him.

He heard the foil tear before Lando broke the kiss with a soft, needy sound, looking down to where Luke was fumbling the condom onto him.

Lando had to reach down to help him, the smooth skin of his prosthetic slipping over the latex, and Lando was about to reach for one of the remaining packets of lube before Luke nudged him flat on the bed.

“You’re not gonna need that,” Han mumbled, shuffling closer to kiss Lando's shoulder.

Lando let out a deep breath, bringing his hands down to Luke's waist when Luke moved to straddle his hips.

Luke reached back to line himself up with Lando, biting his lip as he slowly sank down. He had to lift up and inch back down a couple times before he was seated in Lando's lap, his mouth slack and open on a breathy moan. 

Han could see Lando clench his jaw, his fingers twitching at Luke's waist. Luke didn't move much yet, wriggling his hips while he got used to the stretch, his shoulders lifting unevenly with deep, shaky breaths.

Luke leaned forward, bracing himself with a hand by Lando's shoulder, his legs shaking from the strain of holding himself there to kiss Lando.

He groaned deep in his chest when he straightened up, shifting so his thighs were snug on either side of Lando's waist before slowly lifting up and sinking down again.

Han bumped his nose against Lando's jaw, leaning up to kiss him when he tilted his head towards Han. He could feel Lando's breath hitch when Luke picked up the pace, bouncing in Lando's lap, the mattress squeaking under him not quite enough to cover a strained moan.

Han couldn't make himself pull away any longer than it took to glance up at Luke, staring at them with wide eyes, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Lando was smiling when he kissed him again; Han was about to reach down for Luke's clit, but Lando groaned, and when Han looked down Luke had already beat him to it, rubbing tight circles with the pads of his fingers until his eyes slipped shut with a soft whine.

Luke stopped for a second, flat in Lando's lap, and he took a deep breath before starting up again, his thighs quivering just enough to knock him off rhythm.

Lando broke the kiss with a gasp, glancing up at Luke; the only warning he got was Lando's hands gripping tighter at his hips, shifting his legs up for more leverage.

Luke let out a startled moan when Lando started thrusting up into him, toppling forward and bracing himself with a hand by Lando's shoulder. His other hand faltered for just a second before Han reached down to his clit, and Luke’s drawn out moan was punctuated with a breathy gasp each time Lando's hips met his own.

It wasn't long before Luke was helplessly rocking down against Lando, his hips jerking unevenly. 

Han couldn't help wondering for a second if he could eat Luke out from there without getting in the way; Luke's hand flew down to grab Han’s wrist before he could really consider it, grinding forward against his fingers. Han recognized that look on his face, the way his breathing got quick and heavy before he leaned down to kiss Lando.

Han moved his fingers faster over Luke's clit, kissing along Lando's neck with a grin at the muffled whimper it pulled out of him. Luke dropped his forehead against Lando's shoulder, shaking like a leaf, his hand around Han's wrist gripping almost uncomfortably tight.

Lando rocked slowly up into him until Luke's whole body went slack and loose, shakily pushing himself up to kiss Lando before sitting up straight. 

Luke took a deep breath, wriggling his hips with a quiet gasp before lifting up a few inches. He was unsteady at first, gradually working up into a rhythm that had soft sounds bubbling from Lando's chest each time Luke dropped down.

Lando pulled his legs up so Luke could lean back against his thighs, his knees shaking from that tired ache he’d once bashfully admitted to liking.

Han could feel Lando's breathing speed up from where he was still kissing his neck, biting back a groan when he moved one of his hands from Luke's hip to his clit, pressing his fingers flat so Luke could rock against them with however much pressure he liked.

Luke clapped a hand over his mouth to try to muffle a moan, dropping his arm at his side a second later when Han reached down to palm at his ass.

“You two are--” Luke stammered, trailing off with a breathy whine when Lando circled his fingers faster over Luke's clit. “I can’t--”

Han pressed a kiss to Lando's jaw before pushing himself up, stifling a groan at the twinge in his lower back when he scooted down to kiss Luke, muffling another soft moan.

Luke let out a startled  _ oh _ when Lando started rocking into him again, his hips jerking up to meet Luke's. Han couldn't tear his eyes away when he broke the kiss for a second, the faint sheen of sweat glistening on Lando's forehead in the dim light coming in from the main room, Adam’s apple bobbing when he tried to keep down a moan.

Han kissed Luke's cheek and dropped down again, shuffling against Lando's side to kiss him; he'd missed the way Lando kissed when he was about to come, needy and just a little desperate before he broke the kiss with a groan, hips twitching up into Luke until he went slack, his breathing heavy and ragged.

Luke lifted himself from Lando's lap with a wince, flopping down at his other side.

Lando sat up before they could get comfortable, tossing the condom at the bin and frowning to himself when it got stuck on the edge.

Han huffed a laugh, reaching for Lando's arm to tug him back down before he could get up to throw it out properly. “Get over here.”

They lay there for a few minutes while Lando and Luke caught their breath, him and Luke nestled snugly against Lando's sides. The chill had been chased from Han's bones while he was between Luke and Lando, but it came creeping back the longer he kept still; Lando must have noticed when he tried to keep from shivering, because he untangled himself from Han and Luke's arms, gesturing for them to move so he could pull the blankets up.

Han was glad he hadn't had to say anything.

“Is there anywhere you have to be?” Luke asked, kissing Lando’s jaw.

“Not until tomorrow morning,” Lando murmured, pulling Han a little closer against his side.

Luke hummed and nuzzled his face into Lando's shoulder. “That's good.”

 

Han couldn't tell how long it had been, with the clock on the bedside table out of sight if he didn't get up.

Luke was out cold.

He still couldn't sleep.

Being in an unfamiliar bed put him on edge, even with Lando and Luke right next to him, the room just dark enough that he couldn't keep his eyes closed for more than a couple minutes before they snapped open again; he could still see, it was fine, and he closed his eyes again, only to repeat and repeat.

Han sighed and shifted against Lando.

“Still up?”

It was quiet, barely a whisper, and Han had to look up to make sure he hadn't misheard.

Han shrugged.

Lando brought his hand up to Han's hair, rubbing slow circles over his scalp.

“It's not too cold?”

Han bit back a grimace and shook his head, pressing a kiss to Lando's shoulder. “S’fine.”

Han could feel the tension in him, like he had something to say that he wasn't.

He waited a few seconds, nudging his nose against Lando's jaw when he kept quiet. “Spit it out.”

Lando's chest lifted with a deep breath. He hesitated, and Han was about to tell him again to just  _ say it _ before, “I'm sorry this happened to you.”

Han’s breath caught in his throat; he had to push back the initial impulse to get defensive, that irritating part of himself telling him it was pity, when the guilt was clear in Lando's voice even without bringing himself into it.

Han had never considered Lando responsible for what happened on Cloud City; he had people to protect, Vader had lied, and Lando had come back to save him. Lando had been a piece being played just as much as the rest of them.

He still hadn't known what to say, reluctant to talk about any of it and put Lando on the spot without meaning too, but it had turned into avoidance before he realized how much time had passed.

“Please don't be,” Han mumbled eventually, leaning up to kiss him.

They both froze when Luke shuffled against him, grumbling against Lando's chest, but he went still a second later.

Han kissed him again before leaning his head on Lando's shoulder, looping his arm over his waist.

He closed his eyes again, focusing on Lando's hand carding through his hair, how he could feel Lando's heartbeat against his ear, and he forced his breathing steady until he stopped wanting to check if he could still see.

 

Han was jostled awake by the mattress shifting, the chill of the blankets being moved before he pulled them back over his head with a groan.

He didn't bother to check the clock on the bedside table, but however early it was was too early for him.

He held his arm tighter around Lando's waist, opening one eye a crack when he felt empty space on Lando's other side.

Luke couldn’t sleep in if he tried to.

He dozed off again, barely registering the sound of Luke's footsteps until he heard the clink of ceramic being put down, leaning over Han to tell Lando he’d made caf before he left again a couple seconds later.

“When are you leaving?” Han asked sleepily, nuzzling kisses along Lando's neck.

“Still got a little while,” Lando said, shivering when Han kissed a ticklish spot below his ear, trailing his fingertips back and forth between Han’s shoulder blades.

Han hummed and held onto him a little tighter.

Luke came back in a few minutes later, the mattress dipping when he leaned on the bed to tap Lando's shoulder.

“You've got that meeting in about an hour.”

Lando groaned and rubbed his knuckles over his eyes, looking over at the clock with a huff before pressing a kiss to the top of Han's head.

“Better be getting up now.”

Han sighed and rolled onto his back so Lando could sit up. He'd almost forgotten what Lando looked like in the mornings, his hair mussed at the back with coily flyaways sticking out around his face, lines pressed into his skin from the pillows; Han’s chest felt warm, even through the faint chill creeping back without the body heat of two other people under blankets as thick as his arm.

Han leaned over to kiss his hip, smiling to himself at Lando's hand in his hair before he slid out of bed.

“What's that you gotta be doing later?”

“Trading agreements to be finalized,” Lando said with a yawn. “Nothing too exciting.”

“That's what you get with a real job,” Han said, grinning when Lando picked Han’s shirt off the floor and tossed it at his face before laying out his pants and his jacket.

“That's what you get when you’re tired of bounty signs with your face on them.” Lando looked around the room for a second, going to a garment bag draped over a chair. “They always picked the most unflattering pictures.”

Han snorted a laugh, trying to pull his shirt over his head without getting out from under the blankets. “Yours were  _ fine, _ at least you never had one where they pulled surveillance from when you were in the middle of eating.”

“That one was pretty bad,” Lando agreed. He glanced over at Han, gesturing towards the bedside table. “Can you--?”

Han held the blankets up around his waist to lean over and hand him the caf Luke had left.

Getting his pants on without getting out from the blankets was a struggle, probably taking longer than if he'd just gotten up, but it felt like the air conditioning was on and he'd be damned if he was about to go pantsless in that.

Luke came back in once Han was finally untangling himself and getting out of bed, a pair of pants slung over his arm.

“Thought you might be looking for those.”

Lando hummed and put the caf down. “You're a lifesaver,” he said, glancing towards the main room before pulling on the pants Luke had found. “Just a minute.”

Luke looked at Lando on his way out the way Han had only seen by mistake, glancing at Luke when he hadn't thought Han was looking.

Han stood up and walked around the bed to Luke, hooking his fingers in Luke's waistband to tug him close for a kiss. He could feel Luke smiling when he leaned up on his toes.

“Good morning, finally,” Luke murmured, looping his arms around Han's waist.

Han’s breath hitched when Luke's hand slipped down to his ass with a quick squeeze. “You just don't know how to sleep in.”

“There's more caf in the other room,” Luke said, slipping his hands into Han’s back pockets. “I thought I might have to lure you out of bed.”

Han rolled his eyes and kissed him again before reaching back for Luke's wrist to lead him out to the main room.

He heard water being shut off when he grabbed the caf Luke had left by the machine, dropping into one of the overstuffed chairs. Lando came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later, and Han had to wonder how anyone could possibly go from a sleepy mess to more put together than just about anyone else he'd seen in the span of only a few minutes.

Lando swore under his breath when he glanced at his wrist, rushing over to the closet to sift through the garment bags.

“I hate to have to run, but…” He hurriedly unzipped one of the bags, and Han couldn't tell how he could know which was which, almost identical on the outside. “You know how traffic is sometimes.”

Han nodded; he didn't really.

“You don't have to rush,” he added. “I don't check out until tomorrow, so--”

“We should be leaving too,” Luke said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn't say we’d be staying overnight.”

Han raised his eyebrows. “You really--?”

He had to stifle a grin at the flush creeping across Luke's cheeks. 

“It’s not like I knew ahead of time--”

Han quickly finished the caf and set the mug down, crossing over to Luke to cut him off with a kiss. “We can call in from the Falcon.”

Luke nodded, chewing at his lip when he looked over to Lando. “I should let Leia know we haven't died or anything.”

His expression was that sort of flat Han had seen too many times, trying to keep his face blank when he clearly didn't want to leave yet.

He gave Han’s arm a quick squeeze before going over to Lando, looking almost startled when Lando hooked an arm around Luke's waist, tugging him close, leaning in but not quite kissing him yet.

“We should do this again sometime,” Lando murmured, muffled towards the end when Luke leaned up to kiss him.

“Really?”

Lando hummed, and he was smiling when he kissed Luke again, holding his arm a little tighter around Luke's waist. “Wouldn't miss it.”

 


End file.
